


If You Had One Wish

by Lucky_326_1004



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_326_1004/pseuds/Lucky_326_1004
Summary: What would you wish for, if you were granted with one wish?That was what God asked him at the gate of heaven.





	If You Had One Wish

*Suggests listening to 'Kiss the Rain' whilst reading*

 

What would you wish for, if you were granted with one wish?

That was what God asked him at the gate of heaven.

-

He stood there, watching nurses swarming out of a large ambulance truck, carrying emergency devices on their way. Do they know that he's already dead? Minseok snickered sardonically. Somehow death wasn't as scary as he had expected. It was fast, not even leaving time for him to regret or fear. He could hear police officers discussing the cause of this car crash. But whether it was an accident or a planned murder doesn't really matter to him now. He's already dead. Perhaps it was his fate, leaving this memorable yet cruel world. Numbly, Minseok watched the nurses and doctors trying everything to rescue him. An air mask, rolls of bandages... Minseok wished he could tell them he's already dead.

Finally, the nurses gave up trying to revive him, removing their hands slowly before shaking their heads with grim looks on their faces.

Then something caught his attention.

It was a handsome man. A man who added a tinge of tender beauty to this cruel world. A man who he knew so well, yet looked like a stranger at this moment.

Slowly, he walked through the crowd to the man.

"Jongdae." Minseok called out.

He knew that the man wouldn't be able to hear. He just wanted say the name that was so familiar to him one last time. Jongdae looked different. For once, his cat like lips weren't curved upwards in front of Minseok, his eyes weren't shining with his usual warmth. Minseok halted. Jongdae walked steadily to Minseok's body, and knelt down. Minseok stared down at the man kneeling in front of him and smiled, "It looks like you are proposing to me, you know, Jongdae?" It seemed like Jongdae had heard his words, as he had began to smile too, but in a awkward way; a helpless kind of way.

"Minseok."

He got to hear Jongdae's gentle voice calling his name again, sadly maybe even for the last time. "Yes?"

"You said you would never leave me, right?"

"I did." Minseok took a deep breath, and answered anyways as if Jongdae could hear him. "But sorry Jongdae. I lied to you."

"A liar deserves to be punished, right?"

"But Minseok-ah, you're a bad person."

"You left before I could even punish you."

The wails of sirens and chatters of the public stopped, only the imaginary plops of tears flowing out of Jongdae's eyes were heard.

"Punish you to always smile. Punish you to make coffee for me. Punish you to hug me when we sleep everyday. Punish you to always stay with me, and never leave again..."

Jongdae looked like someone Minseok didn't know. His eyes were red and tears were flowing out in an endless stream whilst he wept.

"Minseok-ah, I love you."

"I love you, Jongdae."

-

"What would you wish for, if you were granted one wish?"

These words woke him. Minseok looked around at his surroundings. His surroundings were misty, as if he were in a dream. He seemed to of fainted on his way here. Ah, he forgot again, he's already dead, so how could he have fainted?

"What would you wish for, if you were granted one wish?"

The voice boomed deeply again, distracting him from his own thoughts. Minseok looked over to the beam of light, where the voice came from. So is this something like the gate to heaven? Then, it must be God speaking to him.

"If I had one wish..."

-

It was a sunny day, but to Jongdae now, the weather didn't matter to him anymore. Whether it's raining, storming, or snowing... The day after Minseok had died, their company gave their group members days off. Jongdae wouldn't talk to anyone. He would stare at photos for entire days, neither drinking nor eating. The members tried everything, but nothing worked.

A new day to Jongdae is nothing but a melancholic amount time that he has to pass. He opened the windows in his room, as Minseok always used to do. He looked from afar into the almost monochrome city, swerving his eyes to look across to the empty street besides his apartment. Then something caught his attention.

It was a beautiful man. A man who he dreamed of every night. A man that meant the world to him and took Jongdae's world away with him...

Jongdae ran. That figure, carved delicately into his bland mind was standing besides his apartment block. He ran, his mind like a blank canvas, filled with only one thought - Minseok. He slowed down as he ran out and saw his lover stood facing him under the dazzling sunlight, a vibrant smile on his face. Jongdae froze.

Carefully, he called out, "Minseok?"

"Jongdae."

"You're back, Minseok." Jongdae didn't question anything about Minseok's death. He didn't want to know. Even if right now was just a dream, he wanted to keep dreaming.

"I'm back, Jongdae."

"Welcome back."

One step at a time, they walked towards each other. Then, with impatient urgency, they sprint. Every word they have for each other dissolved into a tight hug. For after what felt like an endless period of time, Minseok took a deep shaky breath and whispered, "Jongdae-ah, there's something I want to give you."

"What is it?"

Minseok gently pulled away from the hug, and handed something he held in his hand into Jongdae's.

"Orange Daylilies."

-

"Minseok-ah, why are you always smiling?"

"Because I'm glad to see Jongdae again." Minseok answered as he handed a warm cup of coffee to Jongdae.

"Why did you suddenly want to make coffee for me?"

"Because I...If you don't want it I'll drink it!" He vaguely reasoned, a pout evident on his face.

"Wait! I want it I want it!" Jongdae quickly grabbed the cup of coffee back from Minseok. Minseok shook his head at Jongdae's childish action, although there was a fond smile playing on his lips.

They did lots of things after that. They played video games, they cooked lunch together, went out for shopping, to the bar, and now Minseok's carrying a drunk Jongdae back onto their bed. He undressed Jongdae and himself, changing themselves into pyjamas and then climbed onto the bed. Jongdae hugged him as soon as Minseok had laid down, Minseok hugged him back.

"Minseok-ah."

"Yes, Jongdae?"

"Do you know?.."

"Know what?" Minseok answered back patiently. Jongdae is really like a child when he's drunk.

"Know that I love you." Jongdae stared at him with his big eyes and a smile.

"I know, Jongdae." Minseok buried himself into Jongdae's body, listening to his strong heart beat as they fell asleep.

"But sorry I can't stay with you forever..."

-

It was a rainy day. Jongdae woke up by himself. He tried to remember what had happened last night, but he could remember nothing about it. It's strange. He tried to think back on the past few days, but nothing showed up in his memory.

He looked at the calendar, it's the day to go back to his company, isn't it? He glanced at his group's poster he had hung on the wall next to the calendar. But there's someone on there he was not familiar with. That's strange.

"Xiu...min?"

He could feel his heart beating slightly faster, and an unspeakable feeling rushing through his body. Jongdae picked up his phone and called the member he was closest to - Byun Baekhyun.

"Jongdae?!" Baekhyun spoke before Jongdae had a chance to.

"You seem really surprised for me to call you. Anyways, I have a question."

"I...Y-yeah?"

"Who's Xiumin?"

There was a moment of silence coming from the other end of the phone, only the sound of the harsh beating rain can be heard.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Xiumin-hyung ah. He was a really caring person, a really really nice hyung that we all loved. But unfortunately he...he left, remember? Jongdae?" Baekhyun spoke rather softly.

"Ah, I think I knew someone like that." Someone really caring and nice. But that someone left now, so it doesn't really matter even if he doesn't remember, does it? But why is it that he had an urge to cry every time he think of the unfamiliar face?

Jongdae got dressed, drank a cup of coffee for breakfast, and was ready to leave.

He sniffed the Orange Daylilies placed in a vase on the table, and smiled.

-

Orange Daylilies —— Forget about the unhappy pass.

-

"What would you wish for, if you were granted with one wish?"

"If I had one wish, I would wish for my lover to forget about me. But God, I'm greedy. So can I have one last day with my lover before that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
